Nim umrze się
Nim umrze się (ang. Before we Die) to czwarta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, przez wszystkich zawodników gdy wypadli z samolotu Totalnej Porażki nad Japonią, o tym, co chcą zrobić, zanim umrą. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Courtney: Śpiewamy wciąż spadając! Heather: Kulami już się stając! Izzy: Yeah! Alejandro: I życie przed oczami mknie jak film! Noah i Owen: A bylibyśmy świetni! Tyler i Harold: Każdego byśmy zgnietli! Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sierra i Tyler: Nim umrzemy, tyle jeszcze można by! Leshawna: Milion mieć! Cody: Nic nie bulić! DJ: W domu mamę swą przytulić! Sierra: Ślub wziąć z Cody'm! Bridgette: Mieć swój styl! Lindsay: No i w dramacie tłum rozczulić! Courtney: Być prawniczką! Gwen: Psuć imprezy! Harold: W ninja trafić, leży niech! Alejandro: Lwy poskramiać! Owen: Żarcie nazwać! Tyler: Podnieść kilogramów sto! Noah: Lecz najpierw co tu gadać, musimy przestać spadać! Izzy: Nim ziemia przerwie nasz swobodny lot! DJ: Rozbici na kawałki! Harold: Nie do złożenia całkiem! Leshawna: Przecież było by do bani to! Bridgette: Dlatego ginąć szkoda! Alejandro: Więc Chris mógłbyś nam coś dodać: Sierra: Skrzydełka! Courtney: Parasol! Gwen: Maszynę czasu! Heather: Spadochron! Noah: Łóżko wodne! Tyler: Trampolinę! Izzy: Jakieś buty! Alejandro: Odrzutowe! Lindsay: Cień pod oczy! Leshawna: Do mycia płyn! Lindsay: To ja też ten płyn! DJ: Mamę! Owen: Pizze! Nie! Frytki i jakiś dip! Wszyscy: Nadal, tyle można by nim przyjdzie śmierć. Nim przyjdzie śmierć! Tak dużo można by, tak dużo można by, tak dużo można by nim umrze się! Tak! Owen: Tak! |-| Tekst angielski = Courtney: We're singing as we're falling! Heather: While some are cannon-balling! Izzy: Yeah! Alejandro: Our lives begin to flash before our eyes! Noah i Owen: We might just go ka-blooey! Harold i Tyler: Get smushed and become chewy! Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sierra i Tyler: Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die! Leshawna: Billionairess! Cody: Billiards champion! DJ: Make it home to see my momma! Sierra: Marry Cody! Bridgette: Catch a barrel! Lindsay: Be an actress in a drama! Courtney: Corporate lawyer! Gwen: Prom destroyer! Harold: Be a ninja with throwing stars! Alejandro: Lion tamer! Owen: New food namer! Tyler: Repairman for the parallel bars! Noah: But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping! Izzy: Before we smash into the ground from the sky! DJ: Flat into little pieces! Harold: Heads merged with our feet-ses! Leshawna: That would really suck and here's why! Bridgette: We'd like to keep on living! Alejandro: So Chris, we hope you're giving: Sierra: Some wings! Courtney: A jetpack! Gwen: A rift in time! Heather: Parachute?! Noah: Waterbed! Tyler: A trampoline! Izzy: Springy shoes! Alejandro: Rocket boots! Lindsay: Flying squirrel! Leshawna: Bubble bath! Lindsay: I change to bubbles, too! DJ: Momma! Owen: Pizza! No! Chips and some dip will do! Wszyscy: Cause there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah, we said it! There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah! Owen: Yeah! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to pierwsza piosenka, w której każdy zawodnik ma solówkę. *Cody, Bridgette i Harold są jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy nie wymieniają czegoś, co mają nadzieję, że Chris im rzuci aby uchronić przed ich sugerowaną zgubą. *DJ, Sierra i Bridgette są jedynymi, którzy osiągnęli to, co chcą zrobić, zanim umrą przed końcem sezonu. Jednak osiągnięcie Sierry jest wątpliwe. *Jest to jedyna piosenka, która ma taką samą liczbę śpiewaków z każdej drużyny. *Z wyjątkiem Bridgette i Cody'ego w niewłaściwych miejscach, a Owen w centrum ludzkiego kręgu, wszyscy pozostali członkowie każdej drużyny są razem w ludzkim kole pod koniec piosenki. *To pierwsza piosenka, w której Tyler ma solówkę. Ciągłości *Jest to jedna z pięciu piosenek w której śpiewali wszyscy uczestnicy obecnie biorący udział w programie. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Kondor, Musi się udać i Versus. *To trzecia piosenka śpiewana w niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Pozostałe to: Na miłość czas i Płyniemy tam. **Przypadkowo wszystkie trzy piosenki były śpiewane w jednym rzędzie między dwoma odcinkami. *To pierwsza piosenka, w której Sierra śpiewa o swojej miłości do Cody'ego. Pozostałe to: Cygański rap, Kocham Paryż, W Londynie i Lekcja chińskiego. Odniesienia *Werset piosenki, w której obsada wymienia to, co chciałaby przed śmiercią zrobić, ma podobną melodię i motyw przewodni z piosenką La Vie Bohème z historycznego, muzycznego Broadwayu, tyle że zamiast wymieniać ostatnie życzenia przed śmiercią, obsada Rent wymienia działania marginalne i ludzi. *Koncepcja przedstawienia jest podobna do sceny zamykającej Muppety na tropie, w której samolot zrzuca wszystkich w powietrze, a cała obsada kończy śpiewać numer zamknięcia podczas zejścia na ziemię. Błędy *Przez całą piosenkę, włosy Alejandro opadają na bok mimo że spada w dół. *Kiedy Sierra przytula Cody'ego, jego kieszenie znikają. *Włosy Lindsay opadają leciutko na bok pomimo tego, że spada w dół, gdy śpiewa "No i w dramacie tłum rozczulić". *Gdy zawodnicy trzymają się za ręce: **Alejandro trzymał Bridgette i Sierrę za ręce ale później trzymał Izzy i Lindsay. **Lindsay trzymała Alejandro i Leshawne za ręce a później trzymała DJ'a i Leshawne przez co wydawało się że Leshawna trzyma ręce Lindsay po obu stronach. *Kiedy wszyscy są w kręgu, włosy Heather i Izzy nie są rozdmuchiwane przez powietrze. Galeria Ogólne = Nim_umrze_się_(01).png|"Śpiewamy wciąż spadając!" Nim_umrze_się_(02).png|"Kulami już się stając!" Nim_umrze_się_(03).png|"Yeah!" Nim_umrze_się_(04).png|"I życie przed oczami mknie jak film!" Nim_umrze_się_(05).png|"A bylibyśmy świetni!" Nim_umrze_się_(06).png|"Każdego byśmy zgnietli!" Nim_umrze_się_(07).png|"Nim umrzemy, tyle jeszcze można by!" Nim_umrze_się_(08).png|"Milion mieć!" S03E03 Cody i Leshawna w tle.png|"Nic nie bulić!" Nim_umrze_się_(09).png|"W domu mamę swą przytulić!" S03E03 Spadająca Sierra.JPG|"Ślub wziąć z Cody'm!" Nim_umrze_się_(10).png|"Mieć swój styl!" Nim_umrze_się_(11).png|"No i w dramacie tłum rozczulić!" S03E04 Spadająca Courtney.png|"Być prawniczką!" Nim_umrze_się_(12).png|"Psuć imprezy!" S03E03 Harold w piosence.png|"W ninja trafić, leży niech!" Nim_umrze_się_(13).png|"Lwy poskramiać! Żarcie nazwać!" Nim_umrze_się_(14).png|"Podnieść kilogramów sto!" Nim_umrze_się_(15).png|"Lecz najpierw co tu gadać, musimy przestać spadać!" Nim_umrze_się_(16).png|"Nim ziemia przerwie nasz swobodny lot!" Nim_umrze_się_(17).png|"Rozbici na kawałki!" Nim_umrze_się_(18).png|"Nie do złożenia całkiem!" Nim_umrze_się_(19).png|"Przecież było by do bani to!" Nim_umrze_się_(20).png|"Dlatego ginąć szkoda!" Nim_umrze_się_(21).png|"Więc Chris mógłbyś nam coś dodać:" Nim_umrze_się_(22).png|"Skrzydełka!" Nim_umrze_się_(23).png|"Parasol!" Nim_umrze_się_(24).png|"Maszynę czasu!" Nim_umrze_się_(25).png|"Spadochron!" Nim_umrze_się_(26).png|"Łóżko wodne!" Nim_umrze_się_(27).png|"Trampolinę!" Nim_umrze_się_(28).png|"Jakieś buty!" Nim_umrze_się_(29).png|"Odrzutowe!" Nim_umrze_się_(30).png|"Cień pod oczy!" Nim_umrze_się_(31).png|"Do mycia płyn!" Nim_umrze_się_(32).png|"To ja też ten płyn!" Nim_umrze_się_(33).png|"Mamę!" Nim_umrze_się_(34).png|"Pizze! Nie!" Nim_umrze_się_(35).png|"Frytki i jakiś dip!" S03E03 Nim umrze się!.png|"Nadal, tyle można by nim przyjdzie śmierć. Nim przyjdzie śmierć! Tak dużo można by, tak dużo można by, tak dużo można by nim umrze się! Tak!" |-| Błędy = Nim_umrze_się_(04).png|Przez całą piosenkę, włosy Alejandro opadają na bok. Nim_umrze_się_(10).png|Cody nie ma kieszeni przy spodniach. Nim_umrze_się_(11).png|Włosy Lindsay opadają na bok mimo że spada w dół. S03E03_Sierra,_Alejandro_i_Bridgette.png|Alejandro trzyma Bridgette i Sierrę za ręce... S03E03_Lindsay,_Alejandro_i_Izzy.png|...ale później trzyma za ręce Izzy i Lindsay. S03E03_Lindsay,_Leshawna_i_Lindsay.png|Leshawna trzyma za ręce dwie Lindsay. S03E03 Nim umrze się!.png|Włosy Heather i Izzy nie są rozdmuchiwane przez wiatr. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki